


Cooking with Klance

by TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But it gets there, Cooking, Fluffmas 2016, M/M, Not super fluff at first, They try to cook, eventually, it doesnt work, klance, so domestic, yet not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt/pseuds/TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt
Summary: Cooking with Klance. What could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, all flucfmas prompts come from lockedin-inspiration on tumblr, which i will evidently have to link when im on my laptop because phones are stupid. 
> 
> find me on [My Tumblr](https://thedevilmademedo1t.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Devil

“No! You put the thing the, uh, the other thing! Keith! Are you even listening to me right now?” Lance was running around the castles large kitchen holding a cookbook, trying (and failing) to to make a holiday meal for the other Paladins. 

 

“YES LANCE. Let me just read your mind to see what fucking things you're actually talking about! I am trying my best over here okay?” Keith, on the other side of the kitchen was struggling to carry a turkey over to the oven while simultaneously carrying a pot of potatoes. It was not going well. 

 

Both boys had thought that it would be a nice surprise to the others if they made a slightly traditional meal for them on christmas day (not that Allura and Coran actually knew what christmas was, but they were caught up in the festivities as well)

 

The boys had planned on getting actual food (they had recently visited a planet that was almost an exact copy of earth. Except for the primary creatures were three feet tall and really liked to bite.) All of the paladins had managed to find food that they loved. Shiro, unsurprisingly had gone towards the fruits (Such. A. Dad.), Pidge had gone off towards the ‘stoner/ gamer section’ as Hunk called it, to gather some doritos and various sodas. Hunk… well, he couldn't decided. There was so much that he wanted to cook for everyone, but he eventually went for the spam (It's a Hawaiian staple guys. It's good. Shut up.) 

 

Keith and Lance had decided to combine their funds (given to them by Coran) and try to but the things to make a proper holiday meal. They got a turkey, potatoes, carrots, even stuff to make eggnog and pie, which they left up to Pidge, who was a surprisingly good baker for someone who sat behind a screen most of the time if they weren't training. 

 

The boys were happy that they could do this, because god damn it they would do this if it killed them. Which, by the look of things, it probably would. 

 

Keith had finally managed to wrestle the turkey into the oven, and set to potatoes on the stove to boil. He released a harsh breath and slid down the counter until he was sitting on the floor next to the oven. 

 

“Lance?” 

 

“Yup.” Lance was bustling around, trying to do ten things at once, wearing a frilly white apron (Yes it's necessary keith.) and looking over at Keith for only a second before running to another corner of the kitchen to check on something else. 

 

“Let's never, never, do this again. Next time, just let Hunk do his thing in here.” His words were met with a shrug as Lance tasted something- green beans maybe?

 

“Mkay. Sounds good babe.”

 

“....”

 

“Were you even listening to me?!”

 

0-0

 

Their bickering went on for a few hours (Interrupted by Keith getting fed up and just kissing Lance just to get some god damned peace and quiet, Jesus.) until the stove caught on fire. 

 

The boys both smelled the smoke at the same time, turning from whatever tasks they had been doing to look over at the flames. And then at each other. 

 

“HUNK!!!!” Both of them rushed out of the kitchen , searching for the one person on this ship who could actually cook a meal. 

 

0-0

 

There were no more incidents once Hunk joined the two in the kitchen, relaying instructions and watching the two boys closely as they finished the meal. They no longer had edible potatoes, thanks to the Great Kitchen Fire of Whatever the Hell Year It Is ™ , but everyone seemed to enjoy what was left of the meal. They also learned that Alteans could not hold their alcohol. 

 

Needless to say, the next year, Lance and Keith were not allowed anywhere near the kitchen. Which was totally okay with them because they got to spend the whole day curled up with each other, watching Pidge annihilate Shiro in Super Smash Bros. The kid had skill. Who knew. 

 

Everyone on the castle ship collectively decided that the red and blue paladins were never allowed to cook again, and the boys agreed wholeheartedly because, as lance said, “it out a strain on our relationship. Hehe. Get it? Strain. Like a strainer??!!” 

 

Keith kicked him under table, but shot him a small smile anyway. It had been a good christmas, despite the brief fire hazard, and Keith was happy with where he was and who he was with this year. Especially the little shit that he occasionally called his boyfriend. 

 

He smiled from where he sat back against Lance's chest, pulling the blanket they were sharing a little tighter to his chin. He looked up at Lance expectantly, and he grinned as his boyfriend kissed him softly. 

 

“GAYYYYY” 

 

Both boys looked around, finding pidge looking at the projector screen they had set up, playing Assasins Creed as of they'd done it a million times before (They might have. Neither of the boys knew for sure.), looking up at the two for a split second, eyes wide with innocence as if they'd never said anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I kow this particular fic is all over the place, and im sorry for that, but its one in the morning and im gonna post this shit anyway. 
> 
> Also, klance would totally be a mess in the kitchen, dont even lie. 
> 
> If you have any prompt ideas or ships you wanna see, let me know in the comments or on my Tumblr (which i will link to at some point)


End file.
